New Beginnings
by Wartyizer
Summary: After being left for dead after a brutal attack by some rogues death eaters, years after the dark lord died, his one true love is the one who stands beside him at his bedside in hospital. Can the specialist doctor save him, and give the pair a new life
1. The Specialist

* * *

New Beginnings

Chapter 1

The Specialist

"I'm sorry Miss. We don't believe that he will make it through the night, the battle left him too exhausted, both magically and physically. We have had our best doctors working on it, and we have sent for highly trained specialist who we hope can at least ease his pain. But we don't believe that even this man will be able to repair the damage", the wizened old healer, gently to the young brunette who had just come out of the ward to hear this news.

"Are you sure? There's absolutely nothing?" The young women said desperately but in a tone that showed she was resigned to what was happening.

"I truly am sorry Miss. I realise what this must be doing to, I know of course of the losses you have already suffered, and I feeling incredibly indebted to you and your young friend for what you have done for this world. But I'm so sorry there really is nothing we feel we can do for him now" The Healer said in the same caring voice she had used before.

"I just can't lose him. Not after I lost the Weasleys in the final battle. I can't lose anyone else. Could I speak to the specialist?" The young brunette pleaded.

"Ummm...I'm not sure Miss. I'll see what I can do when he arrives, I believe he should be arrive shortly..." The Healer explained, "In fact speak of the devil, this is the specialist now" and the Healer turned to look at a stunningly beautiful man who appeared to be his late twenties or early thirties, however, his face showed no signs to reveal how old he was, so he could have been even younger.

The young woman quickly ran towards the man, and grasped hold of his hand, before recoiling when she felt how cold it was, "What are you?" the woman said in confusion.

"My name is Cullen, I specialise in the kind of problem your boyfriend is suffering from" The angelic looking man explain calmly.

"Please, do anything you can to save him." The woman pleaded.

"I will do my best, but I can't make any promises" The Doctor said calmly, however in his mind his thoughts turned back to an incident that had happened 90 years ago, when a young man of a similar age had also been dieing, and that time he had save the boy, who had since become his adopted son, Edward.

However, he stopped thinking about that and walk in to examine the patient, only to followed by the young woman, who slumped down on of the chairs by the patients bed and fell almost straight asleep.

Reaching down to check the boy's pulse, Carlisle could tell that the boy would live for not more than an hour, so Carlisle woke-up the woman, and ask her to explain a bit about the young man's life. He was horrified by the tales of the murder of the young man's parents and all the other subsequent events in his short but eventful life. It was then that Carlisle knew he had to save the man, he had to give him a chance to live a good life, but Carlisle could also tell how in love the woman was with the man, so for the first time in his history planned to tell someone other than his family what he was going to do.

"I believe I can save him" Carlisle began, seeing the girl's eyes light up with hope, "But it will involve doing something most people would be horrified by" He finished.

"What? Do it please" The woman said sounding confused but hopeful.

"Well, I'm not just a specialist, I'm a Vampire" He said expecting a shocked reaction from her, "So...if I were to turn him now, and he would survive but would be a Vampire." He ended still confused by the lack of reaction.

"Do it!" the woman said confidently.

"Aren't you sickened by me?" He asked in confusion.

"No I knew you were a Vampire as soon as touched your hand, I mean it was freezing cold, and you look like a Vampire. But I'm not worried about you drinking my blood, because I recognized your eye colour as that of a "vegetarian" Vampire, like we learned about in D.A.D.A" The woman said calmly, "Now do it".

"Are you sure he'll be alright with it? And what will you do when he's turned?" Carlisle asked.

"He'll understand. And in response to your other question I want you to turn me to, or I will get him to do it to me after he's been turned, but I think it would safer if you were to do it" the woman said wisely.

"No. I only ever turn those who are dieing, I wouldn't condemn anyone to this life otherwise, my son would kill me if he found that I'd turned someone who had a perfectly healthy and happy life ahead of them" Carlisle said, in shock at the woman's calm response to what he thought to be an incredible disturbing matter – even if he was a vampire, evil and all that, not that he himself was.

"Don't you he is my life, if am I separated from him. I will die" The woman responded calmly be in a depressed tone, "I've lost everyone in my life already he's all I have left. You've got to understand where I'm coming from. I saw most of my friends murdered by an incredibly evil man when I was just sixteen, and almost lost the love of my life when he battled the said man, eventually managing to defeat him. Then a year later my parents were kill in a revenge attack my some rogue followers of the man. You have to understand he's all I have left"

"I'm still not sure, I've turned anyone who's healthy before, or who knows what I'm doing" Carlisle mumbled, "Though I suppose if my son can do it, I can to, but then again she was the love of his life" He said trying to convince himself both to do it and to not do the said task, "Fine, I'll tell you if you watch what happens to him when I do it, and are still okay with it, then okay, I'll turn both of you, and then you can return with me and live as part of my family. But if you don't I'll not turn you but know I will have to separate you from him for at least the first year for your own safety" He finished on a more confident note.

"Trust me; I won't be changing my mind about it." The woman said passionately, revealing all the love she held for the dieing man with this simple sentence.

"Okay, then sit down on that chair, and stay away from me as I change him, it will be hard enough to control the thirst without another human stood beside me." Carlisle gently ordered.


	2. New Family

New Beginnings

Chapter 2

New Family

Slowly she saw his gleam fangs edging tentatively toward her crimson neck, she sensed how unsure about what he was doing he was, so she pushed her slight fear about the actual turning to the back of her mind, not wanting to give him any reason to not perform the turning, which would ultimately leave her alone in the world.

So she convinced herself that her fears were unfounded and relaxed into the spongy mattress of the hospital bed upon which she resided. It couldn't be that bad she thought to herself, when I watched it happen to Harry, he barely seemed to feel the entry of the fangs even if he was semi unconscious, if he can do it in such a weak state, I can surely going through the slight pain in my more healthy state. And anyway she had always gone along with Harry, and stuck beside him, she couldn't leave him now after so long there was no way they could be separated.

And that was her last conscious thought before a sharp jolt of pain came from her neck, and she felt the blood begin to flow, before she slipped into an airy state of unconsciousness.

Carlisle mind was a mess as he gently sucked the life from the young woman, careful not to take so much blood as to kill her, and to do slowly so to reduce the pain she would suffer as much as possible. To remain in control and only take the right amount of blood, was incredibly difficult for him, as was shown by the clenching of his fists on the edge of hospital bed as he just about managed to remain in control.

He had turned people before but the fight against temptation never got any easier, and he had often been unwilling to stop draining the blood, and had had to really fight against himself to stop. In this case he thought it was make more difficult by the fact that he had only just turned someone else, so the temptation was even greater, in this semi-wild state that always happened to him during and after a turning.

But he managed to remain in control and took just the right amount of blood, his thirst still craving more however, but slowly and carefully he eased his long, now crimson fangs from within her neck. And then reached into his black, leather doctors bag, which lay beside the bed, and pulled out a dressing and bandage, meticulously wound the bandage over the dressing and wound, to add the clotting of the wound.

Turning around from his patient, though that wasn't really the right word for the young woman, come recently turned vampire. As he wheeled around, he notice a group of slender shadows in one of the darken corners of the room, well all but one was slender.

"How did you know?" Carlisle asked in a puzzled voice.

The answer from one of the figures was short and simple, "Edward", but the voice which spoke the word wasn't its normally bubbly self, it was filled with confusion and perhaps a tinge of malice.

"Ahhh. Of course, how could I forget?" Carlisle responded in a very matter of fact voice.

"Why are so damn casual. You bastard" One of the figures hissed before running forward only to be held back by the largest of the figures, "You just stole their souls. I can understand with him, he has such a hard life, and was dieing. But her. She was healthy, and had her whole life ahead of her"

Carlisle could feel his anger building rapidly, "Neither had anything left to stay here for. Both have seen more horrific things than we ever will. They have seen their friends and family, killed and tortured in front of their eyes, and known nothing they could do would stop it. The boy lost his parents when he was only an infant" A statement, which drew a gasp from two of the shadowy figures, one immediately thinking of their own child back home. "The girl's parents were murdered in a revenge attack, and they died in her arms, having been tortured to madness before being slowly killed. They had no-one left in the world, no friends, no family. Just each other. She refused to leave him, her love was to great that she would go through the pain of the turning for it, or she would die without him. Remind you of anyone Edward" and with that Edward shied away. "And that's why I can't have taken her soul. She had already given it willingly and completely to him" He finished drawing a deep breath even though he had no need to do so, but he found it calming. With that one of the more feminine shadowy figures, ran forward in the light, and wrapped her arms around Carlisle.

"Oh, honey. I'm so sorry, we shouldn't have reacted how we did but we just didn't know. How could we?" Esme gently apologized. "Well, I supposed we had Edward, but he was kind of blinded by anger when he saw heard what you were thinking"

"Yeh. Umm. Sorry Dad" One figures said, I should have listened to your thoughts more before assuming you were doing wrong.

"Don't worry about it. It's sorted now. But how did you get her so quickly?" Carlisle responded talking once more in his normal calm voice.

"Well we've seen you use that flooey thingy enough times, to know how to do it" Another one of feminine shadow said stepping forward with her arm wrapped around Edward's waist, so bringing him forward with her.

"What Bella? Do you lot know how dangerous the floo network is?" Carlisle said his voice full of fear.

"Yeah. But we had to get you, we thought we had to stop you, and it was the fast way of getting here" Another of the feminine shadows said stepping forward, slightly dwarfed by the huge muscular man, who clearly followed her around like a puppy.

"And it was fun!" The big figure said.

"Only Emmet could find that fun. I felt ill" Alice said skipping out of the shadows, dragging Jasper with her.

"It was, I hope we're using it to get home" Emmet said happily in an almost child like voice.

"Hush, Emmet" Esme said calming the massive Vampire, "Now Carlisle are you going to tell us a bit more about the new members of our family?"

"Well their both twenty..." Carlisle began before Emmet interrupted him.

"Woohoo, I got an older brother" Emmet squealed happily.

"He only looks older you fool" Edward reprimanded.

"Anyway, back to the new family" Carlisle said defusing the potential argument "The black haired man is called Harry James Potter. And the woman is his soul mate, Hermione Jane Granger. They are both magically, with Harry being one of the most powerful wizards ever known, more so than Merlin" At which the other Vampires cooed appreciatively, "And Hermione is incredibly intelligent, probably more so than Edward even" At which Alice giggled at her brother. "Both fought for years against the Dark Lord Voldemort, and eventually defeated him, but they lost all of their friends and family the process, so now they have no-one"

"They got us now though. So it will be alright" Esme said in her caring voice.


	3. The Awakening

Chapter 3

The Awakening

Carlisle blinked his eyes, as he fought to maintain his attention on his new son and daughter, which they were in a roundabout way. It had been over a week since he had turned them, and still there had to be no apparent changes in them, well if you didn't count that all the boy's exterior wounds had healed over on the second day. But since then there had been no change. The only conclusion Carlisle could come to was that their magical abilities were fighting the change or just slowing it.

However, just as this thought ran through his head for what must have been the thousandth time – that was quite literally how much thought he had put into the matter – a change did begin, a rather obvious change.

Carlisle turned his eyes to his new son, only to see the slender 5"10' slender frame, expand both in muscle and height until he was now at least 6"4', and his shirt which had been pulled tight to his stomach by the growth spurt, revealed the new bulging muscles which were spread across his chest and arms.

"Finally" Edward said, as he stepped into the room as having sensed his father's relief that his son's changing was finally beginning to take full effect, now there was just the girl to wait for.

As that thought passed through Edward's mind, the changing began to take immediate effect on the girl. She also grew in height but only to 5"8', her muscles also appeared to grow but again less so than the other new vampire. Other areas of her body of course changed to fit her much changed frame. All in all said changed from a woman of moderate beauty, to someone who could easily rival Rosalie, all in a matter of seconds.

"Edward. Could you go fetch your brothers" Carlisle calmly said to his older son, knowing the kind of reaction he might expect from his new children when they awoke.

"Done" Edward said as he returned dragging Jasper and Emmet along by their arms.

"What are you doi...?" Jasper began before recognising the changes which had happened and what was soon to happen. "Oh"

"Right you all know how they might react when they awake." Carlisle began almost as though he was giving a lecture, "So I'll need all your help if anything kicks off, you all know how strong new changelings are" He said, at that exact moment the boy jolted awake, immediately leaping off the bed and screaming what was a blood curdling cry – even to the gathered vampires. However, this aggression rapidly dispersed when the new vampire saw, who had lain on the bed beside him. At this point he just broke down, clutching her body to him, as mourned for what he thought he had lost.

"Why?" Harry shouted his anger boiling over as he turned to face the vampires. He presented a terrifying image as his magical aura showed around him, and caused his coal black hair to blow back in a both terrifying and eerie fashion, and then his sapphire red eyes blazing with pain and anger.

"Harry, control yourself." Carlisle began cautiously, "She is not dead just yet to awake from the changing, though she should momentarily" He finished and almost exactly on cue Hermione began to awake from her slumber.

"Hermione. You're alive" Harry said turning to pull his love in a bony crunching hug, his eyes returning to their normal emerald green as his anger faded. But this peace was once again only momentarily as he once again round on the other vampires, of had now been joined by the females of the coven.

"Why? Why did you change me, you leeches?" Harry screamed his anger now rolling off him in waves.

"I did because otherwise you would have died" Carlisle calmly said stepping forward towards harry.

"Why didn't you leave me? I'll never see my parents now" Harry screamed angrily, but with a hint of sadness at what he was now going to miss.

"I ask him" Hermione said calming him as she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind him. "I couldn't face life without you so this was the only option" She ended in a way which left it clearly up for no discussion.

"But..." Harry began, his anger having subsided slightly now.

"No buts. Now hush, and let Carlisle speak to us" Hermione said gently stopping Harry in his tracks.

"Ummm...right" Carlisle began surprised at how Hermione was able to bring Harry under control despite her being a new born herself, "So I suppose I best introduce you to the family. This is my wife Esme, then my oldest son Edward and his wife, Bella. Then there's Emmet and Rosalie. And finally Alice and Jasper." As he said each of their names, said family stepped forward slightly each eyeing Harry and Hermione cautiously. "Oh and of course there's Renesmee, Edward and Bella's daughter..." At which point Edward interrupted.

"You stay away from her or I'll rip you apart" He said menacingly.

"Edward shut up" Carlisle muttered, "And Renesmee's soul mate Jacob, who's a werewolf, so you may take some time getting used to him, what with the smell and all, but trust he's fine" He finished clearly thinking Harry and Hermione would hate the werewolf.

"My God-son is a werewolf and so was his father. So I don't know what you implying" Harry hissed angrily.

"Umm right so we shouldn't have any problem" Carlisle said hesitantly "Though I didn't think you had any family left. Who does he live with?" Carlisle asked

"Shit. We left him with an old friend. He'll have thought we abandoned him. I have to go get him" Harry said.

"That may not be possible" Carlisle began.

"You think I'd harm my own god-son" Harry screamed, all the calmest gone from his demeanour.

"No, but new borns have very little control of the blood lust. Not that our family drinks human blood" Carlisle tried to explain.

"Fine. I'll stay for a couple more days then I'm going to get him." Harry said bitterly, already missing his God-son.

"Alright. We'll see but at least one of us will have to come with you" Carlisle finished ending the argument.


	4. New Troubles

Chapter 4

New Troubles

It had been a week since both Harry and Hermione had awoken from the turning, and unlike the first week of most new born vampires, amazingly it had not been full of blood and gore. In fact the Cullens had been amazed at the control which Harry and Hermione showed, having perfected the control of their blood lust in just a week when for the rest of them it had taken years.

There had been that one slip where Harry had spent the day chasing Emmet round Washington State, but Carlisle suspected that was less of an issue of blood lust and more that Harry wanted revenge for one of Emmet's misconceived pranks. An event which had led to both Vampires receiving fantastic tellings off from their respective partners, before both being ordered to their rooms, which allowed their partners to get together to having a good grumble about the stupidity of the pair.

That 'small' incident put a side it had been a good week for the new Cullens, and now the pair were ready to go collect their Godson, though it wouldn't just be them as Carlisle insisted the whole family went just in case the new borns had any trouble. Though Harry thought Carlisle just wanted a chance to see the place where he had lived, before being turned.

"But Hermione. What if he hates me for what I've become?" Harry said to hermione, his voice trembling and his face ash white, "What if he thinks I've become a monster? What if..."

"Harry will you stop it with the 'what ifs' already!" Hermione screamed in frustration, before realising she had perhaps been too aggressive, when she turned and saw his face so full of nerves and mainly panic. This had been something that she had struggled to control at times, her new found aggression and loss of patience which seemed to have come with the turning, and what made it worse was that Harry had stayed his former calm and generally patient self, the luck of that damn boy.

"Harry, for a start he is only a toddler" Carlisle calmly stated as he walked into the room. "He probably won't even notice till he's old, and plus he's the son of a werewolf, and could yet turn out to be one himself" He finished, his words as usually full of wisdom, and almost impossible to disagree with.

"Humph" Harry pouted, his nerves suddenly gone, to replace with a not so quiet disgruntlement that he had once again been outwitted by Carlisle. Having had Hermione do that to him all through school was bad enough, but now he had another person who did so on regular occurrences, along with the original perpetrator, Edward even joined in sometimes. The whole world was just out to get him, he thought to himself. It wasn't his fault he often thought with his heart first and brain second, and in the past it had helped him get out of various tight moments.

"He's at it as well is he" Rosalie said as she walked into the room, quickly followed by Emmet who also appeared to be upset about something.

"What's up with him?" Hermione asked Rosalie, however Emmet answered for her.

"No baseball" He muttered under his breath, his face hung looking toward the ground.

"Sorry what was that? Rosalie?" Hermione asked, this time clearly directing her question toward the other female, instead of the stroppy Emmet.

"Nothing really, Edward just told him that they don't play baseball in England, so he's spent the last twenty minutes muttering under his breath about the stupidity of the English" Rosalie answered, trying to say it in a serious voice, but struggling to hold back her giggles at her husband's behaviour.

"Oh" Hermione said, turning and knocking her head against the wall, clearly fed up of the behaviour of Harry and Emmet, it was likely looking after two toddlers not grown men.

Upon hearing the noise the two sulking boys looked up, and turned to look at hermione, before turning toward each other and asking at the same time, "What's up with her?"

"I don't know, I thought you might" Harry asked sounded confused as to why his wife would wish to bang her head against the very hard, stone wall.

"Neither do I mate" Emmet answered sounding equally confused. "Fancy a quick chuck about?" He asked pulling a baseball out from his back pocket.

"Yeh, okay!" Harry responded and with that the pair walked out of the room, suddenly appearing to be much happier. Upon which Rosalie turned toward the wall as well and also began hitting her head against it, grumbling about the stupidity of men.

"Come, on!" Hermione screamed to the boys half an hour later, as the rest of the Cullens stood at the door waiting to leave. Hermione holding both her suitcase and Harry's, whilst Rosalie did the same.

"Okay, okay! Calm down woman" Emmet said in an exasperated voice as he ran to the door, only to give a slight squeal as Hermione wandlessly shot at stinging hex at him.

"Sorry Hermione" Harry pouted with his best puppy dog eyes, which really were incredibly pathetic the gold and green combining – Harry somehow having managed to maintain some of his original eye colour somehow. As hermione had said many a time when referring to his new eye colour, 'You can never just be normal'.

"That is not going to work on me, Mr. Potter" Hermione said through clenched teeth. "Now come here and apparate us to Teddy. You know full well that I'm not powerfully enough to take all of us such a long distance" She finished pointing to a spot on her ground next to her.

"Fine" He said, dragging his feet as he walked over to the exact spot Hermione had pointed at.

"Good boy" Hermione said, patting his head as though he was some sort of mongrel dog. "Now get on with it, and do your thing!"

"Right everyone hold hands, and get ready for the ride of your life!" Harry said with a little self satisfied smirk. "Oh and Bella please try to be careful when we land, I know how clumsy you are!" He finished chuckling to himself.

"Why you little sh..." Bella began to say, before with one final little smirk Harry apparated them away, the pop of so many people apparating at once covering his chuckles at the reaction he provoked from Bella.

HerHHHHHhh


End file.
